Final Destination 5
Final Destination 5 is the upcoming sequel to The Final Destination, slated for release on August 12th, 2011 though originally was slated for theatrical release on August 26th, 2011. It is going to be directed by Steven Quale, and written by Eric Heisserer. It also stars Nicholas D'Agosto and Emma Bell. Plot The film opens up with a bunch of workers who are gathering together for a company retreat. Sam Lawton has prepared the breakfast before the bus ride. Sam is a fellow office worker and short order cook. His best friend, Peter, is awaiting everyone else's arrival for the trip. Molly Harper, Sam's girlfriend arrives and she then breaks up with him, dude to his dreams of going to Paris to be an apprentice for his mentor. Sam is hurt by Molly's decision, meanwhile Peter's girlfriend, Candice, an intern for the company and a gymnast comes along with rival Olivia Castle, a clad dressed office girl. Molly is being hit on by Isaac Palmer, a co-worker and womanizer. Sam then goes to the construction wing of the building to find his other friend, Nathan Sears, a supervisor who has a hard time dealing with construction worker, Roy. Nathan and Sam regroup and head on the bus to their destination. As the bus heads up on the bridge, Sam notices the roads construction is rather suspicious, and he begins to have weird feelings while on the bus. The bus is stopped by a traffic operator, and then the bridge starts to crack. The workers get off of the bus. The group gets off first, Candice is trapped, when chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall and impale herself on the sail of a nearby boat. The group panics as the bridge is getting worse by the second. Isaac, who was staking a call in the bus's bathroom, is still on the bus, and the bus is'' '' sent crashing into the lake, sending Isaac to the windshield to be crushed and drowned on impact. A crack in the middle of the bridge kills many people. Only a pair of support beams are the way to get to the other side to safety. Sam helps Molly over, and she makes it across. Sam tries to help Olivia, but she has lost her glasses and falls into the lake. Olivia, still alive tries to swim, but a car comes falling down, crushing her. Nathan tries to reach Sam, but the wires supporting the bridge detach and one flies across the path, killing him. The company boss, Dennis is sent over the edge of the bridge, but as he hangs on, a tank of hot tar spills and burns Dennis's flesh off, sending him to fall into the lake with the rest of the debris. Peter catches the sustained part of the rail of the bridge and Sam does the same. Molly panics as she watches the two. The truck beside her has a metal slider that is holding several construction rods. The slider falls and the rods impale Peter through his face, and he falls to the cement foundation of the bridge, killing him. The slider continues to fall forward, slicing Sam in half. When Sam comes to, he see's he is still alive and he gets Molly off the bus. Peter, Candice, Olivia, Nathan, Isaac, and Dennis follow. The bridge begins to collapse and Sam rushes all of his friends to safety. The group look surprised and confused as to how '' Sam knew the accident was going to happen. During the company funeral, William Bludworth, a local coroner, is present and he warns the group that Death is after them. They all ignore his warnings and move on with their lives. Sam and Molly reconcile later that night. The next day, Candice is with Peter at her gymnastics practice, and he cheers her on, whilst her nervousness. Candice does some work on the balance beam, and a nail from a malfunctioning fan, falls o n the beam, nail side up. Candice has many close calls with the nail, but it never injures her. Candice then goes to do some vault work, and she is flipping, while a fan set up by one of the coaches is turned on. Another girl on the beam does a routine and she falls on the nail, and she knocks over a pit full of powder. The powder is blown into the area and Candice loses her sight, and she flips, accidentally letting go, landing on her neck, causing her spine and knee to pop through her skin. Sam consoles a depressed Peter. The next day, the group is all together at their work place and they all start drinking to relax. Isaac is going through dead co-workers desks and he comes across a Chinese massage parlor. Isaac arrives, flirting with many of the women, but is taken care of by an old Chinese woman who speaks English, but simply refuses to speak to Isaac. She later does acupuncture on him, and leaves him in a room, where the walls are sound proof. As Isaac rolls over on his bed, the leg of it caves in sending him on the ground, pushing the needles into his body. He staggeringly gets up, but a bottle of alcohol causes a fire from a candle falling after Isaac's phone rings. Isaac avoids the contained fire, but as he waits against the wall, a shelved Buddha, falls and crushes his head. Bludworth, who has been present for all of the deaths so far, is there and tells the remaining survivors that there is another way to avoid Death. They would have to kill someone to gain their '' ''remaining days on Earth. Peter revels in the idea to where it makes him crazy. Agent Jim Block is covering the case of Sam and his friends, but he finds all of the deaths hard to believe. Olivia goes to get eye surgery the same day, and the doctor straps her head into place. Olivia, fearful, holds a teddy bear, and as the doctor put in tools to keep her eyes open, she rips off an eye from the bear. Olivia is told by the doctor to wait, but the machine begins to malfunction, overheating, and the button to begin surgery is dropped as she reaches for it in panic. the remote drops and the laser slices her eye open. The laser goes off a few more times and it burns through her hand and scars her face. She then escapes the machine. Sam and Molly and the doctor run in to see a scared Olivia, and she trips on the teddy bears eye, and she falls through the window onto a parked car, and falls off as her eye rolls away to be ran over by a car. Nathan is working in construction and he is talking to Roy, an angry employee of his. Nathan immediately sees a beam move closer to him with a hook under it. Nathan urges Roy to move, but he accidentally pushes him backwards as the hook falls, and Roy is stopped from landing on the spikes below. Nathan then sees Roy has been impaled by the hook, through the head. As the group comes together, Peter finds that Nathan accidentally killed Roy, taking his days, skipping him in Death's design. Meanwhile as Dennis grills them all, a wrench that Roy placed on a machine, is twisted into Dennis's face, the long way. Later that night, after Le Miro 81, the cafe Sam cooks for , he is let by his mentor to become an apprentice in Paris. He also lets Sam have the restaurant for the night to spend it with Molly. Peter crashes the dinner, and he tells a story of how he tried to push a woman in front of a truck to steal her life. Peter admits he couldn't do such an act, and he then ponders Candice's death and how she didn't deserve to die, but yet Molly supposedly survived Sam's vision. Peter then tries to kill Molly. Molly takes refu ge in the kitchen and Sam fights off Peter before Agent Block is shot by Peter, taking his years. The struggle leads to a gun being placed on the burning stove, but as Peter is about to kill Molly, Sam sam stabs him in the back with a large skewer. Then Sam realizes, he stole Agent Block's life from Peter. But Agent Block wasn't supposed to survive that long anyway. A month later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris, and she asks for the window seat, but as they are boarding, a group of high schoolers fight, as a kid is kicked off with several students and a teacher. While during take off, Sam overhears that the kid claimed to have a vision the plane was going to explode. Sam freaks out as he looks at his plane ticket, which reads "Flight 180". The film took place in Mt. Abraham, New York. The plane begins to explode as the kid, revealed as Alex Browning, predicted. Molly is sucked out the side, and is cut in half by the wing, as the rest of plane catches fire, burning Sam to death. As the plane goes down in flames, a flame engulfed engine falls several feet below. Nathan is at a local bar, and he is talking to a guy who reveals that Roy, was supposed to die in the next few days after his actual death involving the hook, because he was ill. Nathan worries, as the guy walks away to say "Life is a bitch" Then the flaming engine from Flight 180 crashes through the bar and crushes Nathan to death. Ultimately, revealing the film to be a prequel to the events of the original Final Destination. Cast Casting *After the success of [[The Final Destination|''The Final Destination]] , which was thought to be last in the series, the head of Warner Bros. Alan Horn, had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at ShoWest. Producer Craig Perry later added that the film will be shot in 3D. The screenplay was written by Eric Heisserer, whom New Line hopes will break the repetition of the series. The studio has picked August 26, 2011 as the release date. Steven Quale, who worked alongside James Cameron, is the director, shooting begun on September 13 in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada, like the first three films. *In an interview with Dread Central, Tony Todd stated that if this film is successful, Final Destination 6 and Final Destination 7 (which would be shot back to back) would be considered. *In August 2010, actor and musician Miles Fisher was the first to be cast in the upcoming horror. Fisher's rep confirmed "Miles has gotten a real movie job. Fisher is the first actor cast in Final Destination 5, the Steven Quale-directed horror film that is casting up at New Line Cinema. These are the pics where a group of characters narrowly escape death in a gruesome catastrophe, and then most of them get bumped off one by one in grisly fashion." Three days after Fisher's participation in the film, Arlen Escarpeta, who starred in the Friday the 13th remake, was announced that he was the next to join the franchise. Escarpeta later revealed, "I think what they're going to do really, really well this time around, they're going to go back - the story, the plot, a lot of stuff is really going to matter," explained Escarpeta. "I think the last movie it was just death. It was death, death, death, which is fine because that's what people want to see. But this time we're going to give them a little bit of everything - good story, great director - it's going to be good." In late August 2010 Nicholas D'Agosto, Ellen Wroe and Meghan Ory were reported to have joined the film, with D'Agosto. *One day after the announcement of D'Agosto, Wore and Ory's participation, Tony Todd joined the cast. Later on August 30, comedian and actor, David Koechner was reported to have joined the cast. Koechner later updated via Twitter, "Hi I've joined the cast of Final Destination 5. I know I am suppose to die, but how about this? I'm pretending this is a sequel to Inception." The following day, P. J. Byrne was also announced to have joined the cast. On September 2, Emma Bell was said to be cast as the female lead; Molly Harper. *Later, in mid-September both The Bold and the Beautiful actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood and Law & Order star Courtney B. Vance were have said to joined the main cast. *According to the source of E! News, Meghan Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and her character was replaced by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Castle. Filming and Production Filming has been reset back to Vancouver, which is the location where the first three films were all shot. Shooting began in September 2010. Heisserer also confirmed that "5nal Destination" was not the official title via Twitter. For now, it's just to be called "Final Destination 5", as well as stating the title has been changed over dozens of times throughout production of the film. Producers have said that this installment will be darker (like the first film), as opposed to the almost comedic route that the 4th film took. Producer Craig Perry confirmed that there are no plans to go ahead with a new Final Destination film, but he has an idea for another sequel, raising the possibility of a fifth instalment. He said that combined with a now 3D installment, the film series started to look "cheesy in name alone" and like "another one of those" films a part of a dying or discontinued franchise, such as Leprechaun 4. He added that the word "The" in the title was to signify this as the last film in the series and that it is difficult to come up with "a fresh spin" for these types of franchises. However, the film turned a healthy profit and New Line greenlit another sequel. "Of course, Freddy had a Final Nightmare too, and that didn’t last very long," Craig Perry stated. "I do have an idea which would make it less expensive, but make it more interesting, assuming we’re fortunate enough to even have the conversation about what a fifth one would even be. I think that the fans in particular will appreciate the spin it puts on the notions." However, the head of Warner Bros., Alan Horn had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at Showest. It will be written by Eric Heisserer and directed by Steve Quale, and, according to Craig Perry, the film will be shot in 3D. Production of the film began in September. This also marks the long awaited return of recurring character William Bludworth, who is portrayed by Tony Todd. Also, Final Destination 3 star Chelan Simmons revealed that the opening disaster will be filmed on the Lions Gate Bridge in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. thumb|left|300px|Final Destination 5 - Making Off The plot for the latest installment is being kept under wraps, though one scene involves a character undergoing laser-eye surgery (In this case Olivia Castle, who is portrayed by Jaqueline Macinnes Woods). Heisserer commented on the scene via his Twitter account. He wrote: "I got the job with two words: LASIK surgery." New Line is putting together a list of directors for the project, which would be shot in 3D for a release next year. Screenwriter Eric Heisserer tweeted the following: "Some FD5 trivia for my horror fans: One scene was so disturbing, everyone looked away from the monitors... except for the guy from Fangoria." With the movie already in post - production it has been revealed that the theatrical trailer will be released on the Monday May 9th episode of Attack of the Show at 7 ET. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1622979/ Final Destination 5 (2011)] at Internet Movie Database * Final Destination 5 Official Website Trivia * The movie seems to take place before Final Destination, it is somehow after, considering how modern this movie is and the look Sam had on his face was weird, hinting he knew that this happens or already happened. * This is the first Final Destination movie to not be released 3 years after the previous one; being released 2 years after The Final Destination﻿ instead. * This is the second Final Destination movie to be filmed in 3D. * Final Destination 5 marks the long awaited return of William Bludworth. * Final Destination 5 has 4 different posters, the most of the series. * Final Destination 5 also returns to the roots of where the first 3 movies were filmed; in Vancouver. * A test-screening of the film was held in Los Angeles, California on April 6th 2011. * The Final Destination 5 release date has been moved from August 26th to August 12th 2011. * Althought the first four installments have alternated between the time of day of the opening disaster, this film's opening disater is consecutive with the previous film's time of day; at daytime. * The trailer shows signs of there being a human killer as well as death, due to the fact that people have theories of how they can end, such as in the third movie, Ian claims that if the last person were to kill themselves, the whole chain would end, and in the second movie, if Isabella had the baby, everyone would survive. But Isabella survives the crash anyways, and Kimberly must get a new life. * Though the end of the movie suggests this was the end of the series, it was revealed that Final Destination 6 and 7 would be filmed back-to-back. * William Bludworth mentions that in order to survive and not cheat death, the survivors should take the life of another person for Death to completely or temporarily take them off the list. Since "Death, doesn't like to be cheated". * Craig Perry has confirmed via twitter that the DVD will have two alternate deaths. ** He also confirmed that William Bludworth is 'not '''death, and William Bludworth says he doesn't do it, he just cleans up when the game is over. * The opening disaster appears somewhat similar to the one featured in the comic ''Final Destination: Sacrifice. * The series alternates with the main characters being seniors and full grown adults. Final Destination 1 and 3's main characters are seniors going on their senior trip, and Final Destination 2 and The Final Destination's characters are mostly gully grown adults that are not in highschool. One would expect Final Destination 5's characters to be seniors as well as the first and third films, but this film broke that consitancy. Category:Films Category:Final Destination 5